


Beautiful Necklace

by Writing-Rammstein (writingfanfic)



Category: Rammstein
Genre: And an adorable boy's reaction thereof, Breasts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Rammstein
Summary: For the prompt: 'Could I have bby Paul like having some form of formal event with the other guys and he’s so adorable but all hes staring at is your boobs. And he gets his hands on them after'Yup! Didn't take it too NSFW but...





	Beautiful Necklace

You lift the glass of wine demurely to your lips, and Christoph slides into the seat to your left, sighing in exhaustion.

“Jesus Christ, traffic,” he mutters, and then looks over. “How long have you both been here?”

“Two glasses of wine,” you reply, and Paul leans over, performing some kind of secret handshake over your lap. You pat his head, and he elbows you gently, before pulling you close, arm around you.

“You look lovely,” Christoph smiles at you, and you shake your head, smiling. Paul drops his hand to your leg, and squeezes; you can almost feel the weight of his eyes on your chest, and you push out your boobs a little, smiling at nothing in particular. Since you walked out of your bedroom earlier in the evening in your slinky red little number, he has been acting like a little puppy with your… uh, puppies, you suppose. You had to rush out, so he didn’t get a chance to get handsy, but he’s definitely been having trouble at keeping his gaze at eye level, and you feel more than a little flattered.

“<Sorry I’m late,>” comes a voice, and you look up. “<They don’t make suits for giraffes.>” Ollie sits down opposite you, and smiles. “(Y/N), your dress is lovely…”

“That is what I said,” Christoph laughs, and as they begin to chatter, you turn to Paul. His eyes are not pointing at your face, but they flicker up, his cheeks pinking as you grin at him.

“Everything alright?” you ask, and he nods.

“I was… just admiring your necklace.”

“Am I wearing one?” you ask, sweetly, and he looks back down, cheeks now tomato-red.

“…I, uh… mean your collar. The collar. The… beading… on the dress,” he murmurs desperately, and then swallows. “ _Ich spreche keine Englisch. Tschüss_.” He sinks down in the chair, and you snort with laughter.

“Oh, Paulie…”

* * *

 

“ _Bis bald_.” Ollie kisses your cheek, and then hugs Paul, clapping his back. “Goodbye, (Y/N).”

“ _Bis bald_ , Ollie,” you say affectionately, and he smiles, before Paul guides you inside the house, closing the door. As soon as it’s closed, he presses you up against it, grinning, before kissing you deeply and affectionately.

“You have been teasing me _all day_ ,” he says, a little grumpy, a little adorable, and kisses you again. “You cannot wear something like that at a place I cannot touch you. It is banned.”

“You devil,” you tease him, and he reaches behind your back. “Paul, we are _in the hallway_ …!” He shrugs, and gestures around at the empty hall.

“I apologise for the audience.” You roll your eyes, and he grins at you, before unzipping your dress, jaw clenching as it gets stuck once. The dress drops to pool around your feet, and you fold your arms as he clutches his hands together. “Thank you, God, if you are up there…”

“You’re overdramatic.” He gently cups your breast, and kisses you, stroking your nipple through the red lace, and you sigh.

“You would be too, if you had been forced to look at such an attractive woman as yourself all day,” he grumbles, and then kisses your neck. “Come upstairs, I have some worshipping of your body to do…”


End file.
